


[Batjokes]Winner

by Ashhhhhh



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhhhhh/pseuds/Ashhhhhh
Summary: 又是毒藤女的锅？





	[Batjokes]Winner

**Author's Note:**

> 部分语句为摘录。  
*1化学溶液成分配比表出自原著  
*2对小丑眼睛的部分描写出自灭族之灾  
*3出自CP短打生成器

哒，哒。

轻盈的脚步声在寂静的氛围中格外明显，伴随着的还有金属和衣物摩擦而发出的细微声响，即便是呼吸声稍微重一些都会造成声音的掩蔽，可Joker在此时却还是屏住了呼吸，只为更加明确地捕捉这些声音。

他憋着气，正常人憋气也不过一分钟左右——以蝙蝠侠为首的超级英雄们不包括在内——Joker也并不是以蛮横的武力闻名的超级反派，不过须臾时间就到了自己能承受的临界值，面色变得通红，目眦欲裂。

这声音即便是从一定的距离传来的，也仿佛响在他的耳边，他的心间。像宇宙临终时的哀鸣，像久逢甘霖的万物的欢呼，冰冷的白色墙壁也染上了薄暮的暖色。

Joker舔了舔自己干涸开裂的嘴角，眼中闪动着狂热的色彩，待那响动声彻底消失后才总算是放过了自己，让他不至于因为缺氧而陷入昏迷。

阿卡姆疯人院的病房没有窗户，他也无从知道外面是什么时节，但既然蝙蝠侠已经出来活动了，甚至为他们增添了一个‘新同胞’，想必已经是夜半时分了。

“真是无情呀，都不来看我一眼吗？”他的声音忧愁哀怨，却也饱含恶意，语气刻意学了独守空闺的怨妇般的矫揉造作，让人听了就忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩——所幸也没有人被祸害到。

“那就只好我去找你玩啦，Batsy。”Joker笑了起来，阿卡姆统一定制的橙色制服所包裹着的胸腔也随之震动。他沙哑的嗓音中满是欢愉与期待，他哼着谁都没有听过的破碎小调，在空无一人的寂静之中咯咯地笑出声了。

*

“大家好啊，哥谭的警察们，来听个笑话吧……你们喜欢哪个？穿着花衬衫的小丑敲了敲门，还是被撬棍砸的烂烂的鸟宝宝的故事？哈哈哈！……”

原本纷闹的餐厅突然变得安静，原因显然是热辣的流行歌曲被替换成了某个疯子的声音，小电视上的mv也变成了一个他们一点也不陌生的脸——这让他们在感到惊恐的同时却也被恐惧压在原地难以动弹。

“是小丑……”  
“小丑逃出来了！”  
“蝙蝠侠在哪？”

人们窃窃私语着，哀鸣和震颤的声音愈演愈烈，都快要盖过电视中传来的声音了。

这个距离哥谭警局很近的餐厅在以往的事件中总是能幸存，这次却还是未能幸免于难，可他们也总不能责怪一下班就会来这里小酌一杯或者用餐的警察们——尽管大家都知道这才是小丑选择这个名不见经传的餐厅最主要的原因。

警察们前一秒还在闲聊，这时候也作出了警觉的姿态，却并没有打坏唯一能让他们听见小丑话语的电视。

“哎，是都不喜欢吗？这么经典的笑话……”Joker有些遗憾地说，但失落的心情也没有持续超过三秒钟，他又大笑道：“那就玩个简单的小游戏吧！”

Joker的游戏。

光是这么一句话就让人感到胆颤，在人们的眼中无异于催命符，毕竟这是哥谭最有名的超级罪犯，而不是什么带着小孩子玩游戏的幼教。

“我邀请了一些‘朋友’参加我的聚会……可还有另一些朋友也在等我的宴会开始，我有些分身乏术了……”Joker用手撑着下巴作出了十分苦恼的模样，神经质地抓挠着自己的脖颈，忽而咧开了嘴——他干裂的唇角也涂上了口红，却没能起到为他提升气色的作用，反而只增添了阴冷的意味。

“让我的老朋友Batman帮我去赴宴如何？”他狂笑道：“哈，哈！如果错过了宴会的开场舞，他就只来得及看烟花啦！”他一脸神秘兮兮地掩着嘴，小声说：“噢，如果你们等不急了也不要先离开，礼花炮变成仙女棒的话，Batsy会失望的。”

Joker忽然收敛了笑容，猛地凑近了镜头，店里的大家也情不自禁屏住了呼吸，整个店里只有呼吸声和微弱的电流声。

“Bomb……”他压低了声音道，向后一仰，随着带滚轮的椅子被推到后面，又发出了神经质的笑声，直到电视的画面一黑，再次切回了原本正唱歌跳舞的女星，可这时候已经没有人有心思欣赏、甚至是吹口哨了。

服务员当即就崩溃了，紧紧地抓着某位警官的袖子，带着苦音颤抖着问：“这，这个宴会……不包括我们，对吧？”

警官深呼吸几次才平复了自己的呼吸，勉强让自己在普通市民的面前不要显得太软弱害怕，他牵强地扯了扯嘴角，站起身大声道：“很抱歉……但现在谁都不能离开这里。”

他顿了顿，继续道：“如果你们不想变成噼里啪啦的仙女棒的话。”

——这段话自然也传入了蝙蝠侠的耳中，他紧抿着嘴，对于Joker的挑衅表现的毫不意外。

他的一生中面临过不少选择，这一次也并没有多特别。

小丑经常会给他这种‘救A还是救B’的选择，大概是想借此测试人性又或者纯粹是为了自己的恶趣味。

这根本不需要选。他想。

*

Joker坐在地上抱着膝盖，难得失神地看着天际。尽管有栏杆的遮掩，皎洁的月光还是洒落了进来，却分毫没有沾到更角落的他。

阿卡姆的制服只有薄薄一层布料，在这个时节已经有些冷了，更何况这个仓库还没有制暖系统，可他就像是感觉不到寒意一样的，依旧固执地坐在原地。

近两米的大个子作出这种动作看起来十分可笑，他却并不自知。

直到仓库的大门被人踹开，他才有所反映，动作十分迅速地抽出了一直别在后腰的小刀，但还是不敌Batman。

他本就不是多擅长体术的人，更无法跟Batman相比，在被制服后，也只能无力地坐在地上——这是因为他被强行注射的镇静剂的效果。

水泥地有着冰冷而坚硬的触感，有点硌屁股，他的四肢都逐渐变得酸软无力，偶然刮来的裹挟着寒意的凉风让他下意识地瑟缩——外套早就在刚刚的事件中被摧毁的千疮百孔，外翻的血肉上甚至还沾染了淤泥。

Joker看着居高临下的黑暗骑士，并不为自己将来的命运感到惶恐，而是勉强用最后的力气牵动了面部神经，露出了任谁看到都只能用‘疯狂’一词来形容的笑容。

“我赢了，Batsy。”他神经质地笑了两声，声音尖锐到让人无法忽视。

在这片寂静之中，唯有逐渐加快又令人不安的倒计时声最是清晰。

Batman跟他交锋这么些年，早就清楚了他的秉性，这次也看破了他的计划——Joker嘴上说着受到生命威胁的只有那两拨人质，实际上也包括他自己。

于情于理Batman都不该来这里，即便Joker被自己的炸弹炸死了，那也只能以‘自杀’盖棺定论，而这是最好的选择……

可他还是来了。

Batman二话不说就揍了Joker一拳，论体术这个世界上少有人可以与Batman打得势均力敌，但现在这并不是格斗比赛。在他攻击Joker的时候，却也在这个过程之中被Joker藏在指缝间的针管刺到了。

Joker当然不是毫无准备的，他对于自己有很明确的认识，既然在武斗的方面会被Batman单方面碾压，当然就要从别的什么方面下手……

Batman也感受到了身体的异样，他的面具只遮住了半张脸，而不像红头罩那样可以直接给面具设计一个过滤装置，在没有意识到的情况下自然就中了招。

他拧着眉，加快了捆缚Joker的动作，充满力量感的肌肉在此时绷的更紧，他只能靠自身的意志力来克制心中那说不清道不明的冲动。

在确定Joker暂时失去行动力后，Batman就迅速又走到了炸弹的旁边，三下五除二就完成了拆弹。

估计是刚刚Joker扎向他的针中注射了什么特殊的药剂，量大到了即便是做过专门的抗毒训练的Batman都难以抵抗，他剧烈地喘息着，在感受到心跳的紊乱的同时也明白了此时此刻的冲动究竟是什么方面的。

他疯了吗？Batman心想，不，这个问题也足够可笑了，随便哪个哥谭市市民都知道Joker是个疯子，伤敌一千自损八百的事情也干的不少……可即便是Batman也从来没想过Joker竟然有这样的想法。

“呼……”他吁出一口气，默默地在心中估计自己还有多少时间，怎样才能保持清醒地离开——而不受性欲的支配。

答案是没有时间……他现在即便是挪动自己都会产生强烈的痛感，而这份痛感还是来源于自己的下半身，即便是以最快的速度乘上蝙蝠车回去接受治疗，也不能保证他会不会死在半途。

想要活下去，最简单的方法就是短暂的屈从于自己的欲望，Batman竟然犹豫了，他对此也没有想象中的那么抗拒。

是因为什么？哥谭还需要他？他还有未竟的事业？还是……

他看着Joker，沉默地闭上了眼。

Joker看着比以往显得更加狂暴的Batman，露出了快意的笑容，他扭动了一下，尽管没有挣开身上的绳索，但也能借由这次小小的反抗看出Batman现在的状态。

Batman维持着刚刚的动作半跪在地上，垂下的手紧紧地握成拳，手背上的青筋都暴了出来，呼吸声也逐渐变得急促。Joker只以为这是他在努力地让自己不至于昏迷，继续不慌不忙地在他的眼前挣扎了起来，总算是摆脱了束缚——也得亏Batman在还没有将他完全捆缚的时候就药发了，否则此时此刻他们二人也只能干瞪眼，看谁的队友先来援救。

Joker伸出自己惨白又细长、仿佛只是包着手骨的一层皮的手拍了拍Batman暴露在外的那半张脸，讥笑道：“噢～毒藤女还真是做了件好事。看看可怜的Batsy，小孩子到点就该睡觉了，还是说你需要摇篮曲？”

他还以为毒藤女给他的药剂是单纯的迷药，又或者是什么能让人感到疼痛从而失去行动能力的毒药。

然而众所周知毒藤女因为小丑女的原因极其厌恶Joker，又怎么可能会轻易答应他的要求？尽管他们都是被称呼为‘超级反派’的存在，也不代表他们就可以称为彼此信赖的队友了。

光是想想就觉得让人浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。

Joker的触碰让Batman心中的最后一根清醒的弦也断裂了，就像是发着高烧的人总是情不自禁靠近冰凉的东西，Joker那微凉的手指无异于Batman所认定的解药。

他伸出手毫不留力地抓住了Joker的头发，把他强硬地摁在了地上。头猛地磕在地上有点疼，Joker还没有意识到这到底是什么情况，只当是Batman在昏睡之前最后的挣扎，脸上的笑容反而扩大，以情人间的呢喃般的声音问：“怎么……要杀了我？”

没有人会在说到死亡的话题时如此兴奋，除了他。

Batman依旧保持沉默，也不想回应他的任何垃圾话，一只手依旧穿插在Joker干枯发黄的绿发之中，另一只手直接扯下了他的裤子，力气太大而导致原本质量就不佳的裤子被撕扯出一道裂缝。

Joker总算是察觉到了不对，以他的头脑很快就分析出了Batman现在是中了春药的反应，但这并没有让他感到害怕，反而是更加亢奋。

Joker的下体并不漂亮——这里的不漂亮指的是完全低于水平线，至少完全不能跟布鲁西宝贝相比，他的皮肤是让人不适的墙白色，因为瘦弱而导致各处的骨头都极为突出，皮肤上还遍布细小的增生疤痕，就像是烂橘子一样。

Batman当然知道它为什么会变成这样。

百分之十一的氢氧化钠，百分之三十四的硫酸，百分之五的铬溶液。硫化锌，其中掺着铜，让它发出绿光。*

他永远也忘不了造就了‘Joker’这个存在的溶液配比表，悔恨的心情也时时刻刻折磨着他。无论Jason、Joker都以这个化工厂来作为伤害他的武器，他也仍然会因此受伤，因此而感受疼痛……是心灵上的。

看到他的动作迟疑了，Joker心中反倒闪过一丝不安，但这也不足以压过他的疯癫进而影响到他的神智，他只笑的更加疯狂了，以看戏般的心态观察着Batman接下来的行动。

他并不觉得这有什么接受不了的，因为Batman在注视着他……只有他一个人。在毒藤女制造出的药影响他的激素分布时，产生性欲的同时是否也会伴随着多巴胺的生成？

哪怕只有一秒钟……他是被爱的。

Batman回过神，继续了自己的动作，幸好连体衣的制服早就升级过，不至于想掏出性器就必须脱掉整套，乍一接触到冷空气的‘小布鲁斯’跳了跳，就仿佛在冰火两重天之间挣扎。

没有任何前戏，他直接对准了Joker的后穴插了进去。

没有润滑剂的后果就是两人都只感觉到了疼痛，Batman也因此而清醒了一瞬，第一反应却并不是从万能腰带中取出解毒剂看有没有效果，而是取出了润滑液。

他也不知道自己现在究竟是个什么心态，整个头脑都混沌一片，只能屈从于本身的欲望行事，这让他感觉自己甚至不像Batman。即便是作为布鲁斯的时候，他也是清醒的，克制的，从不放纵——除了伪装的时候。

Joker的额间滑落汗水，面容也因为疼痛而扭曲，唯独不变的只有笑容，他仍然在笑。

如果不看他们两人正在做什么事，只看双方的面部表情，是没人能想到这两个公认的仇敌在进行亲密的交合。

Joker的手紧紧地抓着Batman的盔甲，却因为盔甲过于坚硬而硬生生地撇断了指甲，指尖一片血肉模糊十分可怖，但这份疼痛对他而言完全不算什么。

Batman在他身上的驰骋是毫不留情的，仿佛完成任务一般丝毫不顾及他的感受，但这也不妨碍Joker从中自找乐趣，或者说只要是他和Batman的互动，无论是怎样的他都甘之如饴。

他的眼中终于只有他了。

Batman的身边有好助手罗宾，有公认的世界最佳搭档超人，还有正义联盟的其他伙伴们，即便是布鲁斯的身边都从来不缺各式各样的封面女郎。

Joker发起过无数次恐怖袭击，手中也沾染过许多人命，可Batman在和他战斗的时候，眼中看到的却只有那些需要被他保护的平民。

他甚至嫉妒过哥谭，即便他自己也深爱着这个罪恶却包容的城市，但还是难免因为Batman的关注而感到不甘。

为什么不能只看他一个呢？

怀抱着这样的心态，Joker无数次从阿卡姆疯人院逃出来，甚至不敢停留太久，只怕Batman彻底被其他超反夺走注意力，彻底忘记了他的存在。

至少直到现在，听到‘Joker’的名字，民众的第一反应还是‘蝙蝠侠在哪’呢，仅仅是因为这样的原因导致他们的名字并列，Joker都会感到隐秘的欣喜。

下半身的撕裂感让他感觉到摩擦带来的火热，偏低的室温又让他觉得寒冷，但这一切都不及Joker内心的欢愉。

这甚至都不能称之为性爱，因为Batman从未亲吻他，可这也足够了。

Joker所求的一直都不多——无论用什么方法，让Batman永远注视着自己。

“我赢了……”他又说。伴随着Batman的一挺腰，猛烈撞击使得Joker的声音都变得破碎而虚弱，他脸上时刻挂着的笑容总算不再是令人惊悚又不适的大笑了，嘴角咧开的弧度都小了许多，却能看出来他是真的在为此感到高兴。

Batman沉默不语，在这种境况下出声可能会发生什么让他也感到惧怕的事情，还不如假装自己仍然不清醒。

如果Joker说的是这一场意外的交合，那他的确是赢了……至少事情的流程是完全顺着Joker的想法进展下去的，即便是Batman都没有想过最后的结局会变成这样。

可Joker的下一句话就让Batman明白他并不是这个意思：“能够看清我的只有你，而能够看清你的……”

Batman预感他要说出什么会影响到他的话，用力掐着他的屁股，直到出现青紫的瘀痕也不松手，看着自己的指甲戳破了本就脆弱的皮肤，血液顺着身体的弧度落下，滴落在地上与尘土混合。但如果他真的有那么想阻止Joker说出来，也不会采用这样不疼不痒的方式。

这点都算不上什么的疼痛是无法阻止Joker的，他仍然执着地盯着Batman，口中缓缓地吐出了后半句：“也只有我。”

他发现了。

Batman的后背也生出了汗意，他不知道是因为运动分泌的汗，还是……被发现之后的冷汗。

Joker发现他现在其实是清醒的状态了，或者说还有更深层次的意义，他……发现了自己一直埋于心底、隐秘不发的想法。

Batman下意识地倒吸了一口气，勉强克制住了自己被窥破之后的难看，在这时候反而敢于盯着Joker的眼睛了——之前他一直都会刻意避开。

Joker也只是个人类，他没有他表现出来的那样无所不知。

他不可能像他声称的那样，他也不可能知道你的恐惧。

Batman为了达到今天这种地步，学习了许多知识及技能，其中也包括微表情。

人眼有六种眼球运动会泄露人的动机，而无论是最完美的圣人和最歹毒的罪犯，对于自己的自控程度达到了堪比机器人的程度，也绝对做不到轻易地控制自己的各项生理活动，其中就包括眼球的活动。

幸福、欢欣、喜爱，瞳孔放大。  
恐惧、愤怒、憎恨，瞳孔缩小。

但Joker不一样……他的瞳孔恒定不变，总是漆黑的小点，没有憎恶，没有喜爱，仿佛什么都没有，看着他的眼睛就能明白他是平等的对待世间的一切，所有人在他眼里都没什么不同。

能真正做到这种程度的偏偏是Joker这样罪大恶极的犯人。

他平等地憎恨着世间万物。

……只除了Batman。

Batman曾去过亚特兰蒂斯，他也曾无意间瞥过那个深不见底的海沟，除了黑暗什么也没有……他却看见了许多眼睛。

来自深渊的无数只眼睛凝视着他，Batman能感觉到它们并没有恶意，并不是蓄势待发想要攻击之前的观察……只是单纯的在看着他。

就和现在一样。

Joker仍然在注视着他，纯黑色像一颗黑珍珠的瞳孔就像是一颗朝你袭来的子弹。

这双眼睛说他并非凡人，说他了解你。

不……你知道他是什么。告诉你事实真相——他只是一个跌进一桶化学肥料的人，他只是一个……

血肉之躯，和你一样。*

Batman也顾不得再掩饰什么了，他的手都开始颤抖，在感觉药效解的差不多之后就给自己注射了应急的解毒药，毫不留情地转身离去——但谁都知道他现在只是在逃跑。

在走之前，Joker拼劲最后的力气拉住了他，勉强地支起腰坐起来就能趁他不备亲吻到他的唇。

只是一触即分，Batman并不留恋地用力推开他，打开滑翔翼和钩爪便消失在夜幕中。

Joker仍然保持着刚才的姿势躺在原地，这也有一部分原因是因为他现在疲倦地无法挪动自己了，后穴的肉都向外翻出，过了许久他才强撑着地爬了起来。

赢的还是他。

空无一人的仓库里，Joker哼笑出声。

即便知道再过不久估计会有什么夜翼、罗宾之类的过来把他抓回阿卡姆——这也算是他和Bat之间难以言说的默契了，Batman的离去刚好给Joker一个整理一下自己的时间——他也仍然能保持着现在的好心情。

他并不是毫无所获的，至少他收获了一个带着阴冷仓库的霉味和唇齿间血腥味的吻。

是了，他与他的一生，就是欲言又止，触而不及，氤氲热气之间的隐忍对望，与喉间的几口涩酒入肠。他们这该死的默契，让热烈在沉默中灭亡。*


End file.
